Un Desafío divertido
by Isane-chan
Summary: Pasan días que intentan buscar una nueva manera de razonar con los demás pero no puede hacerlo.


Esta historia está basada en la "Una nueva esperanza" Un Universo alterno; Pasan días que intentan buscar una nueva manera de razonar con los demás pero no puede hacerlo; tiene un desafío, una pelea de forma orgullo, espero que disfruten la continuación:

* * *

Un Desafío divertido

Una joven chica que tiene los ojos de hinata, el cabello de Sasuke y una respectiva manera de hablar y de caminar pero todos no entendía nada ya que su padre y la familia Hyuga no se entendía, sus compañeros se burlan de ella

-Buenos días jóvenes hoy tendrán un nuevo entrenamiento todos salgan del salón así el maestro Sasuke quiere verlos abajo del árbol de cerezos-El maestro sale del salón con los maestros y su estudiantes

Mientras tanto en la casa Hyuga;

-Hinata Hyuga como fuiste capas de escaparte y regresar a esta casa con Sasuke y una niña de 4 años nosotros estábamos preocupado, ahora tendrás que vivir con mi silencio para ti pero para Mikoto ella tendrá que vivir conmigo- El padre de hinata se levanta del piso y se va de la habitación

-No permitiré que me quite mi pequeña Mikoto-Hinata se levanta y ase todo posible para que la pequeña Mikoto este con Sasuke todo el tiempo

-Mikoto Hyuga por favor muéstranos tu habilidad –Miran a Mikoto que saca 8 cuchillas de su manga y lo lanza Asia el árbol dejando a todos sorprendidos

Mientras tanto dos jóvenes chicos amigos de Sasuke viajan en pie así la aldea oculta entre las hojas donde esta Sasuke y hinata

-Tenemos que avisar a Sasuke que una nueva guerra se acerca para proteger la pequeña Mikoto –El joven chico de cabello casi blanco mira a su compañero que habla con los pajaritos de cabello naranjado

-felicidades Mikoto eres buena chica te mereces un premio de consideración ya que tú eres igual a tu padre Sasuke y de hinata la timidez –El maestro kiba sonríe aplaudiendo a la hija de su mejor amiga hinata

-Gracias maestro kiba pero no es necesario decirlo –Mikoto mira que su abuelo la mira orgulloso de ella ya que su parecido es casi igual a su abuela la madre de hinata

-Mira konohamaru esa niña es muy bonita no lo crees –el joven chico de cabello negro sonríe teniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo de castaño alto que tiene casi el mismo parecido a naruto

-No digas tontería watase, esa niña es la hija de Sasuke y de hinata lo sé por qué lo escuche lo que naruto le decía a Sakura en escondidas de los demás -El joven konohamaru mira otro lado ocultando algo

Mientras tanto en una cabaña vive una mujer extraña de ojos marones y cabello marón que mira a Sasuke y se enoja a la vez le coquetea

Alumnos regresemos al salón mientras que Mikoto mira el horizonte donde está su padre Sasuke, mientras tanto hinata comienza a hablar con su hermanita menor Hanabi que es más sabia e inteligente

-Hinata única cosa que podrías hacer es vivir con Sasuke y tu hija en su propia casa –Su hermana menor sonríe mostrando su alegría por tener alguien a su lado también

-Si podría ser pero tengo que hablar con Sasuke entonces lo soportare que nuestro padre me ignore –Hinata sonríe y toma su te

-Seigetsu tú crees que Sasuke nos recibirá en su casa –Su amigo mira seria mente a Seigetsu sin saber casi nada

-no lose pero espero que lo haga esa pequeña está feliz que nosotros estemos con ella –El joven Seigetsu sonríe mirando a su amigo

-Konan tu sabes por que Sasuke se alegó de nosotros –Un joven chico con tomillos en su rostros usando su ropa del grupo de los akatsukis ya que la pequeña Mikoto es la clave que los akatsukis estén aún vivos

Pasan varias horas Mikoto mira el cielo nublado esperando que lloviera esperando que alguien le diga quien es ella

-Oh! Otra vez tu Mikoto –konohamaru sonríe a mirar a la pequeña Mikoto Hyuga

-Hola pervertido konohamaru –La pequeña Mikoto sonríe a mirarlo

-Oh! Sh! No digas eso Mikoto –konohamaru se sonroja mirando a Mikoto sonriendo

-Mikoto en donde estas –Seigetsu sonríe buscando la pequeña Mikoto en el bosque que siempre juegan los dos juntos

-Hola Seigetsu –La pequeña Mikoto sonríe y corre asía Seigetsu abrasándolo

-Hola pequeña ha pasado tiempo hahahaha –Sonríe correspondiendo el abraso de Seigetsu

Los dos sonríen y se separan y caminan asía la casa de Sasuke dejando a su hija en los brazos de hinata y de Sasuke

-Sasuke quiero que nos acompañes tenemos una misión que hacer y no hemos terminado por que Karin está enojada contigo el estará con tu esposa e hija –Ellos dos se ponen recuerdo y salen de la aldea caminan asía el bosque pasa mucho días Sasuke y Seigetsu siguen en su camino

-Cuando me acerque aún más a Orochimaru siempre pensé en ese momento estaba seleccionado shinobis que sean capases –Sasuke sigue cambiando asía una manota abajo hay una cueva donde hay algo sospechoso para él

Pasan varios días la Mikoto mira el cielo escuchando desde muy lejos a Orochimaru sintiendo la presencia de el sin decirle a nadie ya que ella es una akatsuki

-Orochimaru que tontería y estupidez estas asiendo todos son débiles igual tu eres débil nadie es poderoso y inteligente todos piensan que ganaran pero en realidad no -Mikoto suspira mirando su mano

-Mikoto soy el maestro kakashi bien a entrenarte todos me hablaron de tu habilidad así que desde este punto serás mi alumna –El maestro kakashi sonríen poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Mikoto

Entrenamiento tras entrenamiento la habilidad de Mikoto es igual que itachi y Sasuke, Orochimaru escuchaba en su mente una voz de una niña que así lo que ella diga, Sasuke desaparece hinata está en la prisión por traición, Mikoto vive con su abuelo que humilla y los obstáculos aparece busca a su padre Sasuke usando todo que aprendió una misión que hiso que su vida sea ruin pero nunca encontró a su padre, porque Orochimaru desea que la pequeña no lo encuentre pero Mikoto y Orochimaru mirándose entre ellos desafiando a todos a su maestra kakashi, Sakura, naruto, su abuelo, sus campaneros

-Tu Orochimaru eres el culpable de que mi familia este destruida –Mikoto mira seria mente a Orochimaru y taca con su técnica del elemento de fuego asiendo un circulo de fuego alrededor de Orochimaru y comienza a lanzar sus cuchillas pero al asarlo usa una método que no se queme la Meiko ya que si muere todo estará destruido

-Mocosa no podrás eliminarme estamos en la mismo estado los dos –Orochimaru ataca a Mikoto pero ella lo esquiva dejando un pedazo de madera en su lugar que ella estaba parada en modo de ataque

Una larga batalla donde Mikoto comienza a saber quién es ella y la razón de que ella esta con Orochimaru ya que Sasuke comienza a saber por qué su hija es diferente a los demás persona con la misma historia de un orgullo que nunca se pudo complacerse e amor de un padre a su hijo o hija

-Soy Mikoto Hyuga hija de hinata y Sasuke pero yo no tengo su apellido porque mi abuelo esta separándome de mi padre soy una ninja y quiero ser una maestra kohage como mi madre-su sonrisa es satisfactoria para Sasuke ya que Mikoto es diferente a Orochimaru e igual a él y hinata…


End file.
